1. Field of the Inventions
The present invention relates to multi-player virtual environments such as used in computer gaming, and in particular for guest management in an online multi-player virtual reality environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Various simulation games are known in which a 3-D physical world (actual or fantasy) is simulated. Games of this type are sometimes referred to as “virtual reality” or “virtual reality universe” (VRU) games. In known VRU games, an actual or fantasy universe is simulated within a computer memory. Multiple players may participate in a in the game through a computer network, such as a local area network or a wide area network. Each player selects an “avatar,” often a three-dimensional figure of a man, woman, or other being, to represent them in the VRU environment. An “avatar” generally refers to an image representing a user in a multi-user virtual reality (VR) space, or VR-like space. Players send inputs to a VRU engine to move their avatars around the VRU environment, and are able to cause interaction between their avatars and objects in the VRU. For example, a player's avatar may interact with an automated entity or person, simulated static objects, or avatars operated by other players.
The VRU may take the form of at least one area or environment which is a virtual-reality three-dimensional map existing in a computer memory, consisting of elements that may include but are not limited to representations of rooms, outdoor areas, exotic environments, objects, people, animals, robots, avatars, robot avatars, time elements, additional spatial elements, and activities. Users establish a presence in the VRU by creating or using an avatar, which is a three-dimensional representative of the user in the VRU, and which can be navigated by the user around various environments in the VRU. A view or views of the VRU are displayed to the user using a client computer display and user interface software as known in the art. Each user provides input to a computer controlling the VRU using an input device connected to a local node or client, which is in turn connected to the networked computer system. The VRU is shared by all players and participants, using elements from the common memory.
Essentially, the computer system generates 3-D, real-time, transient animation of avatars and other objects that include responses to user inputs, such as move right, left, etc. For example, avatars may be limited to simply observing the environment or area. But usually, avatars can interact with some or all of: other avatars, objects, the environment (e.g., walls, floors, roads, lakes, etc.), and automated or robotic avatars within at least one environment. Interactions by one avatar with any other avatar, object, the environment or automated or robotic avatars may, in some cases, but need not, result in outcomes that may effect or otherwise be observed or experienced by other avatars, objects, the environment, and automated or robotic avatars within the at least one environment of the VRU.
The VRU may be accessible via the Internet through client programs. Often, entry into the VRU is limited to registered or paying members. This may, in certain instances, provide a barrier to entry into the VRU to those who are not familiar with the VRU environment. Thus, it may be desirable to provide the option of allowing guest access into the VRU environment. However, allowing unescorted guests without a vested interest in the integrity of the virtual environment—or without knowledge of the customs and practices in the virtual environment—might lead to reduced enjoyment for members.